Glad I Found You
by Yolei Izumi
Summary: Season 2 fic. This is a little Hawkmon and Yolei bonding fic. Yolei asks Hawkmon questions about before they met. As for the disclaimer, I have four words. Mimi in a towel. PLEASE read and review.


Glad I Found You

Yolei Izumi: Hi there everyone! Again, this is a fanfic, so we need a disclaimer. This time Mimi has agreed to do it, since she happens to be visiting from New York. So, Mimi, the floor is yours!

::Mimi steps on stage with a towel wrapped around her body. Yolei Izumi blinks a few times in shock::

Mimi: Hi, everybody!

Yolei Izumi: ::blinks a few more times: Ah… Mimi? What's with the towel…?

Mimi: ::blinks and looks down as if she's just now realized that she's wearing nothing but a towel and a pair of platforms:: Oh, this? Well, every thing I have in my suitcase, I've already worn in a public appearance or a photo shoot or something…

Yolei Izumi: So, you'd rather come out her in a towel than wear one of those outfits you've already worn?

Mimi: ::shrugs:: Wouldn't you?

Yolei Izumi: ::still completely lost and giving up on understanding Mimi logic:: Uh, yeah, why not? Anyway, I think our ratings from adolescent males just went up about 200%.

::Matt and Tai start whistling and cheering from off screen::

Yolei Izumi: Hey! No harassing Mimi when she's trying to do the disclaimer!

Mimi: ::flashes her million dollar smile of sweet innocence:: Yolei Izumi doesn't own Digimon. She writes fanfics for fun, not for profit.

::Mimi pauses and blinks a couple of times::

Mimi: Wow. That wasn't all that long…

::Mat yells some inaudible comment to Mimi::

Mimi: ::her big inocent eyes suddenly fill with rage:: What!? What did you say to me, Yamato Ishida!? ::storms out of the picture , still yelling at Matt::

::Tai scrambles onstage next to Yolei Izumi to get out of the way::

Yolei Izumi: Um, Mimi, go easy on him… that was hormones talking. Mimi! DON'T-

::Matt screams and Yolei Izumi and Tai wince::

Mimi from off screen:: How's that for "take it all of" !? Huh!? Not so tough now, are ya, Ishida!?

Yolei Izumi: ::cringing:: That just looks painful…. Uh, I'm going to leave you with the fanfic while I try to break this up…

*****

****

Glad I Found You

Yolei Izumi

"Sandwiches!" the bird-like creature cheered as he landed on the kitchen counter.

Yolei leapt up to guard them," No! These aren't for you!"

Hawkmon attempted to maneuver around Yolei's blocking arm, but found it quite difficult," Please, Yolei? Just one?"

The lavender-haired girl turned back to packing the sandwiches in her backpack," No… not even one."

Hawkmon sighed and gave up on getting an early snack," Fine… what kind are they, anyway?"

"Turkey."

"Murderer!" Yolei winced as Hawkmon let out the shrill cry.

"Don't do that!" Yolei pushed the bird off the counter, letting him fall on the floor. "You stupid bird! This is imitation turkey meat. Soy based! I got rid of the real stuff after the last time you flipped out."

Hawkmon straightened his headband feather and regained his composure," Oh…sorry. Now that I come to think of it, Yolei, why are you making sandwiches anyway?"

"They're for me and Izzy. We're going to be working in the computer lab…" Yolei sighed happily.

Hawkmon rolled his eyes," I can't believe you…"

Yolei snapped out of her daydream and glared at Hawkmon," What?"

The Digimon smoothed back his feather and began hoping around the kitchen, swooning in imitation of Yolei," Oh, Izzy! Oh, Ken! Oh, Davis!"

Hawkmon stopped when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down at the spoon on the floor and then up at Yolei who held another one and was poised to throw it at any moment.

"You take back that last one!"

Hawkmon picked up the spoon and smirked at Yolei," Fine. I take back the Davis remark, but you don't see me prancing around swooning after Biyomon."

"That's because we never see Biyomon."

"That's hardly the point—"

"Besides. Biyomon probably still thinks you're a girl."

Hawkmon placed his wings on his hips," I beg your pardon."

Yolei smirked. It was her turn to imitate Hawkmon," 'Oh, we're not boys!' Coward. Afraid to be left behind with the other guys."

Hawkmon turned up his beak and crossed his wings," Well, it's not like I knew I was male."

Yolei laughed," How do you not know!?"

Hawkmon blushed and glared angrily at his human partner," I just didn't, okay!? If you'd spent all your life trapped in a stone pillar under the Digiegg of Love, you probably wouldn't have been too sure either."

"Fine," Yolei sighed, not wanting to provoke him further. 

The two were silent for a while as Yolei gathered items and put them in her backpack. Hawkmon sat on the floor, setting down the spoon while he began to groom his feathers. After a few moments of quiet, Yolei spoke.

"What was it like?"

Hawkmon looked up from examining his feathers," What was what like?"

Yolei abandoned her backpack and sat at the table," Being in that pillar."

"Oh, that…" Hawkmon continued to observe his wing, "Well, it was dark…" He paused and thought, trying to remember," And sort of cold… until sometime before I was released. Then it was warm."

Yolei blinked, trying to imagine how it felt," Were you hungry?"

"No," Hawkmon replied," I didn't need any food. I didn't even know what food was."

Yolei stared at a spot on the wall, deep in thought, her eyes intense behind her round glasses," How'd you get there?"

"I don't know. I was just there. I didn't exactly have a form, either. I simply existed."

Yolei continued to gaze into space, trying to picture what he was describing, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of her lavender hair," What did you think about?"

"I remember wanting to see things," Hawkmon answered slowly. " I wanted to see colors and shapes, something more than just the blackness of that space in that pillar."

Yolei nodded," I can understand that… I would, too."

"I also remember waiting for something. Another existence, but I wasn't exactly sure what. When you released me, everything sort of suddenly made sense. Words simply came to me. 'Human' for instance. It was as if I'd known everything all along but I wasn't able to recall any of it until I saw you."

Half smiling, Yolei looked over to where Hawkmon sat on the kitchen floor," Really?"

Hawkmon held up a wing," Digimon's honor."

Yolei reached to the counter and pulled down her backpack," I wonder what would've happened if I'd never found you."

"I suppose I'd still be trapped in that pillar," Hawkmon replied with a smile," Let's just say I'm glad you did find me."

Yolei opened her backpack and set it beside Hawkmon, allowing him to hop in. She zipped it half of the way and smiled at Hawkmon," I'm glad I found you, too." She reached into a side pocket of the bag and pulled out a sandwich, unwrapping it and handing it to her Digimon companion. Hawkmon smiled as his big blue eyes locked with hers, gripping the sandwich in his wing. Yolei grinned back before putting on the book bag and leaving to meet Izzy in the computer lab. Hawkmon just silently enjoyed the ride in her backpack, dantily nibbling on his snack.

***** 

::Mimi sits on the purple couch beside Yolei Izumi, now wearing a feathery collared pink robe that Mimi finally deemed suitable. Tai is sitting in a recently snapped up chair with Sora leaning on the back, both chatting with Mimi while Matt, with a black eye, is over to the side having his arm bandaged by Joe. TK and Kari sit on the floor by Mimi's feet, listening to her and the other two, smiling. Izzy is sitting on the arm of the purple couch beside Yolei Izumi who is blatantly flirting with him.::

Yolei Izumi: ::finally realizes that the little red light on the camera is on:: OH! Done with the fic? ::grins:: We're just having a little Mimi and original team reunion. ::hugs Izzy's arm:: Well, now's the time to review. There's a little box at the bottom, all you have to do is put in what you think! I'd be VERY grateful! I love reviews! So, until next time, JA!


End file.
